Claroscuro
by Ashabi
Summary: Son personas de contrastes tal como el firmamento y las estrellas. Sakura es su confort y Sasuke es su parte racional, complementándose entre sí.


**Disclaimer applied.**

**Nota: **Esta viñeta sucede cuando Sasuke decide llevarse a Sakura a sus viajes. /Posible Ooc

¡Dedicado a MaFer Cabrera! Encontró el pdf de la tesis basada en Naruto y he decidido darle este regalo, que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**_« Claroscuro »_**

* * *

La noche resplandece adornada de estrellas y el brillar de la Luna. La brisa que arrastra el verano trae consigo hojas, pétalos y el olor a tierra mojada. Sentados en la orilla, de una de las tantas colinas a las afueras del País de la Nube, el silencio es su única compañía además de ellos, mientras balancean sus piernas y sus cabellos y capas se balancean por acción del viento.

—Mira qué chulada de paisaje, Sasuke-kun. —exclama la emocionada voz de Sakura, quien sonríe de oreja a oreja y señala con un dedo el conjunto de luciérnagas que sobrevuelan alrededor. —¿No lo crees?

Las manos blancas, pero llenas de raspaduras por el constante viaje, de Sakura se unen para sostener su mentón, dándole un aspecto soñador. Él no contesta, al menos no verbalmente, su mirada se mantiene fija en la oscuridad del precipicio bajo sus pies, asintiendo solemne sin una verdadera convicción. El silencio incómodo que se extiende entre ellos solo reafirma que algo _no está bien. _

—¿Sasuke-kun? —aventura dudosa.

El par de ojos verdes hacen contacto con la mirada bicolor. No es necesario hablar, Sasuke tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, cuando eran niños esa era la señal, aquella que anunciaba que su cabeza estaba siendo atormentada. En ese tiempo lo desconocía. Era atractivo, inteligente y con un porte tan elegante como imposible, ¿qué podría haber de malo debajo? Eso no impidió que su dolor se convirtiera en su propio dolor. Nunca podría resignarse a la idea de verlo sufrir.

—¿Por qué? —gruñe él tomándola de la muñeca, obligándola a acercarse. No la está lastimando con tal gesto mas la desesperación detrás de sus ojos le causa un nudo en la garganta. —¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¿Por qué habría de irme? —susurra contra sus labios, sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, hace horas un hombre estuvo a punto de rajarte la garganta.

Ah… eso. En su trayecto rumbo al País de la Nube las cosas no marcharon de manera perfecta. Sasuke no solo había quedado dentro del resentimiento popular gracias a atentar contra los 5 Kages, pertenecer a una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas de la historia o haber abandonado su hogar. No. Su combate contra Killer Bee, el amado hermano del Raikage, jamás sería olvidado. Cuando Sakura se separó por unos segundos para recoger agua en un arroyo, el giro de los acontecimientos condujo a que un hombre, de apariencia campesina, con cuchillo en mano se lanzara contra ella. Varios cabellos fueron cortados en su maniobra de esquivarlo por poco. Contraatacó con un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Apareció entonces su verdadera apariencia, un shinobi.

—_Lo siento, en el estado en que estoy debo tener el doble de precauciones. _

Sasuke llegó a su lado pocos segundos después, sin hacer intento de disimular su ira. No dijo nada aun así. Ciertamente fue un aburrido trámite el amarrar al hombre y llevarlo a Kumogakure, solo recibieron como respuesta que tal shinobi llevaba siendo un desertor desde hacía meses y formaba parte de una asociación anarquista contraria al orden actual, además de una disculpa del Raikage.

—¿Y?

—Sakura. —Él aprieta el agarre contra ella, sonsacándole un jadeo. —No te mereces esto. No deberías estar conmigo, solo he logrado manchar tu nombre.

Después de sus palabras le sigue la nada. Puede que los ojos de Sakura estén llorosos y su boca parezca balbucear, pero el único ruido perceptible es el de los grillos, las copas de los árboles chocando y el cantar de alguna lechuza. La joven se pone de pie, forcejeando un poco para recuperar su muñeca, Sasuke inconscientemente la ha aferrado contra sí.

—Ya estoy harta de ese tema. Ven, levántate. —Ella le extiende la mano. No lo sabe, pero la luz luna tras de sí y su posición la hacen lucir como un ángel, quien lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo. Para la sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura conduce sus manos hacia su vientre oculto por la capa blanca, mirándolo a los ojos. —Eres tan importante para mí que iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti, solo por ti. Eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Sakura se alza de puntillas y se aventura a unir sus labios en un gesto inocente, besándolo tal como lo hicieron por primera vez hacía unos meses. Este acto es visto por las estrellas, que silenciosas son testigos del estremecimiento de Sasuke, su sonrojo y la forma en que dirige la yema de los dedos hacia la mejilla colorada de ella.

—Sigo sin saber qué responderte, Sakura, me has ofrecido tanto y aun no lo sé.

—Además ya es muy tarde para echarnos para atrás, ¿sabes? —añade risueña, señalando con la mirada el agarre de sus manos sobre cierta zona.

Sasuke niega con la cabeza sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por su rostro. Los orbes de Sakura brillan como ventanas, mostrando la emoción que hay en su corazón sincero. El único ojo visible de Sasuke parece un pedazo de noche y, aun así, transmite lo que no acostumbra a decir con palabras. Han vivido numerosas experiencias, tanto dolorosas como placenteras, sin embargo, su estómago se siente revuelto como si fueran simples chiquillos.

—Todos los días me respondes a tu manera aunque no te das cuenta, cariño. —susurra y le da un suave apretón. —Deja de condenarte. Por mi parte, te he perdonado hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, no me debes nada, solo sé feliz.

A rastras lo obliga a recostarse sobre el pasto, invitándolo mudamente a contemplar el firmamento. Éste se complementa de luz y oscuridad para ser hermoso, tal como ellos, son personas de contrastes. Cuando él se siente atormentado, ella está allí para reconfortarlo y mostrarle el camino. Por otro lado, Sasuke es el temple, la tranquilidad en medio de un huracán, ayudándole a apartar su lado más emocional para apreciar la realidad.

Por esto y más son sus propios complementos de vida para sobrevivir en el mundo.

* * *


End file.
